The construction, millwork and furniture industries use both round and square door hinges. The invention consists of an improvement for a hinge whereby the back side of the four square corners of the hinge are scored and a portion of the metal comprising the corner of the hinge is removed so that the square corner hinge can be installed into a rounded hinge cut-out in the door frame or door, or other means for installation such as folding partitions and furniture. It has been time consuming and costly for contractors to conform a rounded hinge cut-out to fit a full square corner hinge. Various tools have been adapted by contractors to perform this function, each of which is costly and inefficient. The present invention eliminates the need for a contractor to use an additional tool to make a rounded hinge cut-out square. A solution to this problem is to use a square hinge which is scored such that it can easily be placed in a rounded hinge cut-out and with a couple of taps of a hammer on the outside of the hinge, the squared portion of the hinge can be securely placed in the rounded hinge cut-out. The advantage of this invention is that it eliminates the need to manufacture round corner hinges because square hinges with this adjustment can be used in round corner hinge cut-out installations. As stated, it also eliminates the need for the installer to use additional tools to square out a rounded hinge cut-out and also to spend the time to perform this needless, expensive task.